CORE B: SHARED RESOURCE CORE-IMAGING CORE SUMMARY The Imaging core will provide comprehensive support for the in vivo imaging studies carried out within the PPG projects. The core will be divided into two sections operated at the Translational and Molecular Imaging Institute at Mount Sinai and at Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH). The core will be under the direction of Core Director Dr. Venkatesh Mani (PET/MRI, trial management, Mount Sinai). Other faculty members as part of this core include Dr. Cheuk Tang (Neuroimaging, Mount Sinai), Dr. Ahmed Tawakol (PET, FMT Imaging, MGH), Dr. Lisa Shin, (fMRI PTSD Imaging, MGH) and Dr. Ciprian Catana (neuroimaging PET/MR Imaging, MGH). Image analysts for vascular imaging (Mount Sinai), Neuro Imaging and hematopoietic organ imaging (MGH) will also be included as part of this core facility. The core members will assist with the technical imaging protocol developments and implementation for Projects 1, 2 and 3. The core will also serve as the image and data repository for data obtained from all three projects. The imaging core will also fulfill the role of a an ?academic research organization? (an activity we have a substantial amount of experience in), for the two center human clinical trial proposed in Project 3 and be responsible of the validation of all systems used for imaging and analysis, tracking data flow including maintaining an audit trail, operational management of the trial and ensuring compliance with all federal and regulatory guidelines. Finally, the imaging core will be responsible for centralized image analysis of all the imaging data acquired as part of this PPG.